sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chedorlaomer XV
Chedorlaomer XV (b. 1800 BC) was the 84th King of Elam and 38th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1742-1731 BC. He was the second son of Chedorlaomer XIII and younger brother of Unpahash-Napirisha III. When his father was on his deathbead his uncle Kidin-Hutran stormed the palace and demanded to be named heir. Chedorlaomer XIII, fearfull for the lives of his children, agreed and so his brother became Emperor as Kidin-Hutran V. After his father's death he and his sibings remained at the Court of Eparti XXV of Shimashki, the first Epartid Ensi of Shimashki. Chedorlaomer remaned at Eparti's court, and thereafter at the court of his daughter Queen Napirasu V as an advisor. In 1768 BC the new Ensi of Shimhaski Išebu II named him Minister to his council, a position Chedorlaomer held until 1765 when he was named Regent in Sahasara by Idaddu XI. He remained in Sahasara even after his brother Unpahash-Napirisha III became Emperor. He administered Sahasara independently of the office of Governor of the Hittite Lands and he personally showed great despect towards the Governor, who was Indasu III. After Unpahash-Napirisha III's injury during the Second Battle of Hurma in 1743, Chedorlaomer became the commander of the Imperial Army in the Hittite lands. When Indasu III was proclaimed Emperor again after the death of Unpahash-Napirisha III, he initially refused to take any action, preffering to wage war in the Hittite lands. However, after a few months Indasu voluntarily gave the throne over to Chedorlaomer, who confirmed him as the Governor of the Hittite Lands. Chedorlaomer XV refused the demands of his nephew Eparti to be named Chedorlaomer's heir, banishing him from the court. In 1741 he had to dispatch an armed force to Bashan to protect the newly ascended Ensi, Simti-Ruduk, against the rebellion of Sinti-Ruduk's cousin Nabedun, son of Temti-Hupak. Nabedun's rebellion was not completely defeated for several years and during one campaign the Emperor lead himself in 1739 Tepti-ahar Indasu, second son of Indasu II rebelled against Chedorlaomer, proclaiming himself Emperor, King of Elam and Lugal of Anshan, and setting up his capital in Mishime, taking control of roughly a quarter of the future Province of Shimashki. Chedorlaomer's army aided Shilkhakha X, Ensi of Shimashki during Tepti-ahar Indasu's attempted siege of Shimashki in 1738. As a result of the infighting the Hittite King Anitta II was able to retake Kanesh in 1738 and Kussara and Sarissa in 1737. Chedorlaomer was able to only maintain his dominion over the Hittite territories he still had under his command, and was unable to mount an expedition to retake Kanesh. In 1736 he managed to convince one of Tepti-ahar Indasu's liuetenants to betray him. Though Tepti-ahar Indasu managed to escape from Mishime, his control was now rapidly diminishing, until he was ruler of little more then a few small towns and villages. He was finally defeated in 1735. He was brought to Susa where he was executed. In 1734 Chedorlaomer XV sent an expedition which retook Sarissa, however his attempts to retake Kussara in 1733 and 1732 were unsucessfull. He did retake Ankuwa in 1731 shortly before his death. Having no children, Chedorlaomer XV nominated his closest legitimate relative besides his nephew Eparti, Tazitta ,Ensi of Kiprat to succeed him. Tazitta was eventually confirmed by the Priests in Susa as Emperor Tazitta IX.